


Bring Back what once was mine...

by probs_pastel_goth



Series: Klaus fixes this mess of a family, one step at a time. But naturally, he suffers first. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Babey boi is harmed, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Cutting, Klaus does not have a good time, Multi, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, depressed thoughts, trigger warnings all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probs_pastel_goth/pseuds/probs_pastel_goth
Summary: Basically, Klaus misses Five. A lot. And tries to get him to come back, every year, the day he disappeared. How does he do that? Well, read it to find out, duh





	Bring Back what once was mine...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how I did this. I just finished this, it's so long. Christ almighty.. Hope you guys like it!

 

_Alrighty, Klaus, you can do this. It’s just a week, you’ve done this before. Come on, you tossed out the drugs, you saved money for the apartment again. Can’t spend it on drugs, you need to get this perfect. Maybe, he’ll come back, if I do it right? I doubt it, but I have to try. I can’t just give up on him, can I?_

****

_No, back! Back demon voice of patheticness! We will not give in, just because you want drugs! I refuse, I need to do this! Come on, we can do this... Right?_

****

_… No, not this time. I need Vanya, but I can’t bother her! Diego? He wouldn’t get it. Allison’s busy, always, and Luther, well. I can’t say he’s present, can I? He’s on the frickin moon! Bet he’ll find a way to complain about that when he gets back._

****

_Ok, focus Klaus. You can do this, alone or not. You’re always alone anyway, what difference does it make?_

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

“La da da da da, I wanna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I wanna bury you with my sound. I wanna, drink the red, from your pretty pink face. I’m gonna…”

****

_Looks perfect! He’ll love it, I’m sure! Hmmm, he’s probably older now, not like he would stay 13 forever, would he? Nah, that wouldn’t make sense. Would he like coffee? He was always, ‘more mature’, or whatever. He probably likes coffee._

****

_Well, now we wait, I guess. Give it a few minutes, get the coffee, and then it’s go time babey!_

****

_Shit, this is hot! Well, duh, me. Why wouldn’t it be? Idiot._

****

“Here goes nothing I guess…”

****

“Hey, little buddy. I know you hate when I call you that, but it’s not my fault you were shorter than me! Though, it has been 15 years since you disappeared on us, not cool bro! We stick together, to deal with Dad’s bullshit. They all thought you were dead! Even when I told them you couldn’t be, I could never see you. I tried to get sober, to see if you actually _were_ dead, and I was just too high to notice. But you never showed! I mean, you always have been a stubborn bastard, but you couldn’t resist me for that long!”

****

“Anyway, this is just to see if you are just jumping through space and time, trying to find us. I doubt it, why would you want to come back to us? A bunch of emotionally-stunted kids trying to be adults? Maybe you came back already, saw what we’ve done to ourselves, and left again.”

****

“Ben died, did you know? Probably not, how could you? You were away, alone without any of us to help you. Maybe that did you some good, though. Being away from us. Maybe you actually managed to grow up properly, found a loving family. Who knows?”

****

“I never did understand your want to go to the future, though. Or, time travel in general. Sure, it could be cool at first, but you could mess things up. What if, once upon a time, somebody wanted to spite Hitler, so they time-travelled and kicked him out of Art School? What if he became an artist, once, but hated the Jews because a Jewish time-traveller got him kicked out of Art school? Could you imagine?”

****

“What if you get stuck somewhere? Is that what happened to you? You got stuck, in the future, and couldn’t come back? What would you do? Like, is there a time-travel organization, to help you get back to when you want? But, you have to work with them for like, 5 years? That would be cool.”

****

“Well, your coffee’s cold now, lovely. I’ll make you another one, yeah? You just take your time getting back here, I have enough coffee for a while. I’ll make the new one in a bit, okay?”

****

“I hope you aren’t, like, super old or whatever. What if you were 58? That would be horrifying, I like being the big brother, thank you very much. Don’t you go being older than me now, I will fight you. Whatever, maybe you’ll come back and be 13 again, that would be funny. Then you’d be the baby. Ha, poor you.”

****

“Wait, I was supposed to do a thing, what the hell was it?”

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Ohhh, right! How could I forget that? Ben, why would you-?” He had turned around, but his ghostly brother was nowhere to be seen. He had always left, when Klaus did this, to ‘see if he could find Five’. Klaus knew he just pitted him and didn’t want to watch.

****

“Oh, yeah. Ben’s not here. Oops. Oh well, here goes nothing. The song today is none other than, drumroll please…. The healing incantation from Tangled! Just like it was last year, and the year before that. I just like the song, okay? Don’t judge me, Five! I can do what I want. Anyway, let’s begin.”

****

Klaus clears his throat, preparing himself for the song. He needed it to be perfect, maybe it could work this time.

****

“ _Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._ ”

****

Once the song was finished, he braced himself for disappointment, yet again. His eyes flickered open, and he took in his surroundings. No Five, as usual. Disappointment washed over him, as the reality once again settled in. _He isn’t coming back. He hates every single one of us. Me the most, probably. What else could I expect? That he would actually show up, for his desperate, junkie brother? Who’s so pathetic, he tries to summon his brother with coffee, a sandwich and a song? Right, he would be delusional if he did._

****

_I shouldn’t waste the sandwich, should I? I bought the whole ass thing and made it. It is mine if Five doesn’t want it._

****

**_But Five isn’t here, you don’t know if he wants it or not._ **

****

_If he wanted it, he would have shown up, wouldn’t he?_

****

**_Well, he might come to get the sandwich if you leave the room, right?_ **

****

_Go away, please. He isn’t coming._

****

**_KlaUs!! HelP Us kLaUs!!! LeT uS oUt oF thIs pRiSon, tHis caGe!!!_ **

****

_No, no. No please no… Go away. Get out of my head._

****

**_WhO sAiD wE weRe iN yOur hEad, kLAus?!! lOok aRounD yOu!!!_ **

****

_No no no no, no please. Go away, I have to stay sober, please stop._

****

**_YoU kNow wHat HapPens whEn yOu aRe sObEr, KlaUs!!!_ **

****

_No, please, I can’t. Ben, help please. Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben!_

****

“Ben! Please come back, Ben. I can’t, I need you!”

****

But, of course, he couldn’t focus enough to summon his dear brother. And then, was it just him, or was the room getting smaller?

****

He fled the Living room, in hopes that the bedroom would seem bigger to his mind. Naturally, the room was far smaller to him. The bed taking up most of the space, along with his desk. This apartment was kept in his name by a friend, but he didn’t stay in it unless he had the money to pay most of the bills. Which was only two weeks out of the year, really. The week around Ben’s death, and Five’s disappearance.

****

With the walls closing in around him, and the door suddenly swinging shut, the temperature dropping, he was sent back to the mausoleum. The constant, aching chill that forever rested in his bones, emerged again. The screaming, distorted faces revealed themselves again. He could feel his lungs burning and knew he wasn’t breathing, so he started breathing, just a bit too much. Okay, he was hyperventilating. At least he wouldn’t suffocate, right?

****

Wrong, he realised, as the spirits tried clawing at his face, only for the hands to go through him. But then, they didn’t. The hands came into contact with his face, and the ghosts paused in confusion. Then, as if there were no pause, the clawing and screeching began again. He felt himself bleed and bruise under their hands, as some of them had grabbed him.

****

He felt tears, then, as he tried his best to stop the hands. Tears of fear, tears of grief, tears of pain, tears of anger. Fear, from being back in the mausoleum. Grief, for the fact that he was so useless he couldn’t even summon his dead brothers. Pain, mental, emotional and physical. Anger, for the fact that he was such a failure, that he couldn’t even control his power. Wouldn’t Dad be proud?

****

The screams had become nothing but static as these thoughts crossed his mind. He was such a disgrace, not even Ben wanted to help him. Ben, who always stuck with him, even though he could leave whenever he wanted. It’s clear Ben decided that now would be the time to do that when he was distracted by Five.

****

He wasn’t surprised, honestly. Ben deserved better than an embarrassment like him. He just, wished that Ben hadn’t realised that. Not now, anyway. He could have done that when he was high, or drunk, or earning a living. But no, he leaves when he is sober and vulnerable to the spirits.

****

_Thanks, Ben…_

****

The hands tightened suddenly, and he was yanked out of his depressing mind. There was a hand around his neck, how long had it been there? Was that why he couldn’t breathe, even slightly? Just as suddenly as it had tightened, the grips left him. The hands went through his body once more, and he relaxed, just slightly. The ghosts, annoyed that their fun was over, left the realm of the living.

****

_Thank God… They could have killed me. Now, to get shit faced._

****

Except, he couldn’t. He promised he would stay sober the full week. What to do to take the edge off, then?

****

**_You still have a razor in the bathroom, that would work._ **

****

_I promised Ben I wouldn’t. I can’t just…_

****

**_Ben promised to stay by your side and yet, where is he now? You could have been killed, and he wasn’t here to help you._ **

****

_You’re wrong. He is allowed to leave, I’m a disappointment._

****

**_Why not disappoint him some more then, hmm? It’s not going to be much, I promise. Just to take the edge off, yeah?_ **

****

_Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Much, anyway._

****

**_That’s the spirit. Now, let's go!_ **

****

**_*Warning! There is going to be descriptions of cutting after this, pretty detailed, be safe reading forward. I would say you could skip it, and you could, but it might mention some important things for the story*_ **

 

Klaus had gotten to the bathroom, and took in the sight of his face and body. He got a cloth and began to clean the wounds. He would clean up properly later, this would do for now.

****

Once the wounds were mostly clear of blood, he searched for his razor. It hadn’t been used in a long time, Ben didn’t even know he still had it. It had been cleaned fully of blood, thankfully, so he shouldn’t get an infection from using it.

****

His wrists would be too noticeable, and everyone always goes for thighs next. Klaus would also be going with thighs, as he liked being able to wear skirts.

****

He took a breath, still struggling from the bruises on his neck. Unable to stall any longer, he pulled up his skirt to expose his thighs, wincing at the bruises and cuts covering his legs. Shaking his head, he set the blade upon his flesh, and began to slice his body once again.

****

As he did so, thoughts crossed his mind, ones he should probably get help for.

****

**_Slut_ **

****

_Slice_

****

**_Faggot_ **

****

_Slice_

****

**_Disappointment_ **

****

_Slice… Slice_

****

**_Failure_ **

****

_Slice_

****

**_Number four_ **

****

_Slice, Slice, Slice._

****

**_Pathetic little Four, just a number. Always a number, never a child._ **

****

_Slice!_

****

He startled out of the numbness, as he cut just slightly too deep.

****

“Shit, shit, shit!”

****

Standing, completely ignoring the pain, for the time being, he reached to grab a towel, to staunch the blood flow as it started dripping down his leg. Searching the cupboard for bandages, cleaning materials, and pain meds. It was going to take a while for this…

  


_***Okay, that’s over now, Christ. I might have gone slightly overboard with that, but can’t take it back now. Sorry anyone that did read it, trust me, it gets better. Just not immediately.*** _

 

After he had finally finished dressing his cuts, Klaus all but collapsed onto the couch, careful of his wounds that were still very much painful. Exhaustion took over his body then, and he passed out before he even felt tired.

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

“...us?...aus? Klaus? Wake up, man.”

****

“D-Diego? What are you, why are you here?”

****

“We got a call from a neighbour, he had a spare key and had come up to check on you. He thought someone had broken in, but then he saw your legs. I know you didn’t do all of it to yourself, but why Klaus? Why would you do this to yourself?”

****

“Well, you see. I’m sober right now, Diego. I can see them again, all of them.”

****

“Not that I’m not proud that you're sober, but why are you?”

****

“Five… I do this every year, twice a year actually. I get sober the week Five disappeared, and Ben died, and I come to this apartment. I try to get Five to come back, Ben never sticks around for it. He probably pities me. Don’t blame him, I’m pathetic. In all the years I’ve tried, nothing happens. Five never shows up, Ben comes back almost immediately after I’m done, and I wait until the end of the week to get shit-faced again.”

****

“Well, what was different this time? Why did, this, happen?”

****

“Ben didn’t come back. The others managed to get in, and somehow they could touch me. It was horrible, Dee. The room kept getting smaller, and smaller. I couldn’t breathe.”

****

“Hey. Calm down, Klaus. In, and out, okay? In, and out.”

****

“In, and out. Right, yeah. In and out, easy.” _Not easy, not easy, not easy, not easy_

****

“There we go, see? Better?” Looking up at Diego’s face, which showed signs of concern and affection, it suddenly became easier.

****

“Diego, is he awake? I hope he’s alright.” _Who is that?_

****

A rather pretty cop walked into the room, and Diego lit up. Looking between the two of them, he knew there was a history.

****

“Hey there, I’m Eudora Patch. It’s good to see you awake, how are you feeling?”

****

“Pretty good, I guess. Could use some pain meds, can I go get them? I didn’t take any before.”

****

“Of course, are you okay to walk though?”

****

“I’m fine Dee, don’t worry. I can walk.”

****

“Okay, but you know I’m worried about you.”

****

“Awww, you care? A horrible decision, really.” And with that, he walked to the bathroom.

****

The meds were just where he had put them, easy to get on the shelf. But, what he didn’t know was that those weren’t pain meds…

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

“Klaus? Earth to Klaus, hello?”

****

“Ehhh? Heyyyyyy, Deeeee!”

****

“Wait, is he, high?”

****

“Klaus, how high are you?”

****

“6’0, you?”

****

“Yup, he’s high.”

****

“How? We checked the house, no drugs.”

****

“The pain meds! They weren’t actually meds, damnit.”

****

“Diego? Hehehehe… Go, Diego, Go.”

****

“Klaus, oh my god…”

****

“Eudora… Dora Dora Dora the Explora…”

****

“He’s really funny, Diego. Do you know the whole Diego song?”

****

“No, don’t encourage him!”

****

_“Deep inside the jungle where nature's running wild_

_Coming to the rescue is a very special child_

_Talking to the animals and swinging from a vine_

_This rough and tough adventurer is working all the time_

_Ahí Viene Diego! Diego, Diego, Go, Diego, Go!_

_Alicia's on a mission we’re all going for a ride_

_Diego's on the road with baby jaguar by his side_

_Discovering together yeah we're always having fun_

_Helping out each other is good for everyone_

_And there goes Diego, Diego, Diego, Go, Diego, Go!”_

“Look what you’ve done, Eudora. Wait, you were filming?!”

“Duh, what do you take me for? A fool? I don’t think so.”

“I hate you, you know that? Klaus, will you sing the Dora the Explora song?”

“Hmmm, Nah! Can't be bothered, you know?”

“Darn. Well, we ought to be off, then. Will you be okay on your own, Klaus?”

“I'm not on my own, Ben came back! He didn't leave me!”

“Huh, that's good then. Ben, take care of him, okay?”

Even though he knew his brother could not hear, he answered the question with an extremely serious ‘yes’. Klaus merely giggled at how silly Ben sounded, and relayed the message to Diego.

“Great, bye Ben! Love you Klaus, take care of yourself!”

And with a goodbye hug from Eudora, the obviously romantic Vigilante-Cop duo left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Emotions crashed over him instantly, he wasn't prepared for the hug. He wasn't prepared for the ‘Love you’ from Diego, he wasn't ready. He felt himself stagger, _why did this feel so strong? What drug was in those pills, to make me this emotional?_

The places that had been touched during the hug, his lower arms and torso as she was a good bit shorter than him, seemed to burn now. But he was also extremely cold, now that the hug was over. He hadn't hugged anyone in so, so long. The last time he did, was at Ben’s funeral. He and Vanya were attempting to comfort each other, and the hugged worked. But that was so long ago. Too long ago.

Ben knew what he was thinking, as he was in his head, and smiled sadly. He was distraught when he realised his petty abandonment had caused his brother to panic, enough to draw the spirits to him once again. It had been years since he had had an incident, and any other time was in a nightmare. He knew he couldn't show how upset he was though, even though Klaus could sense it the moment he showed up.

He thought about how to help his brother with this issue that had reared its head, once again. Klaus’s touch starvation. They could go to Vanya, she already knows about it. Though, Klaus would reject the idea, saying he ‘Didn't want to be a bother’. Sometimes, his brother cared about his siblings so much more than they cared about him. Scratch that, he _always_ cares about them more than they do him. They just think he's a useless junkie, though Diego might be softer on him for a while. Ben hoped so, Klaus loved Diego _so_ much.

While Ben was thinking all of this, Klaus was breaking. He kept feeling the hug, and how much he loved it, but hated it at the same time. This hurt, so much, but he wanted it again, so badly. He wanted Diego to hug him as he used to when they were young. He wanted Mom to hug him, but that would mean seeing dear old Dad again. He couldn't do that, no matter how much Mom meant to him.

He wanted Vanya to hug him like she always did. To squeeze him, not too tightly but, in a secure, blanket-like manner. She was small, but Vanya was never ending warmth, especially for the cold of the dead that stuck with him since he was trapped in the mausoleum for the first time. Whenever he got out, he, Vanya and Ben would pile in Ben’s room, as it was the biggest. They would bring all their blankets, and cuddle together in the warmth that was Vanya Hargreeves. Ben was cold, like him, but in a different way. His Bentacles were warm, as the took the heat from his body. He would still be warm, but his skin was cold at a touch. Sometimes, when Ben had had a good training day, he brought out the famous Bentacles and hugged the life out of them, thankfully not literally. Ben gave good hugs, with or without added appendages.

But Five. Those were the hugs he missed the most. Rare as they were, he cherished them the most. He had only received 5 (ha) hugs in total from his brother. And every time, it was amazing. His brother seemed to calculate everything he did, even hugs. And yet, no matter how many times Klaus returned the hug, it surprised his Brother every single time. The last hug he had gotten from Five, was on the morning of the day he left the house and disappeared for good. His brother calculated everything, he knew what he was going to do.

As far as he knew, he was the only one that Five had hugged, well him and Vanya. Maybe Ben? Who knows. He was certain that Five hadn't hugged anyone else that day. And, that made him feel spitefully happy. Does that make him Five’s favourite? Probably not, but one can dream.

He wanted to go back, and stop Five from leaving. But, the only one that could even attempt that would be Five, so. That isn't happening.

He wanted the hugs again, though. And even more so, he wanted the small touches Five would do, either a hand on his shoulder, or a pat on the head which, though seemed patronising, was extremely comforting. That is what he wanted, back when they were just kids, and they didn't care what Dad said about limited affection. They loved each other, all of them did once upon a time. But then, Allison and Luther paired up and started being weird, and Diego joined the younger group. He was still the oldest, but he hung out with them, all of them. Five and Vanya, instead of just Klaus and Ben. The Even squad adopted two of the odds to their side. Klaus had made them little badges that said ‘Honorary Even Squad Member’ and ‘Even Squad Member’. He still had his, and he noticed Five had it pinned on his blazer, but in a spot where Dad wouldn't notice. He hopes he still has it.

He's probably annoying Ben with all this. He should stop doing this.

“Don't worry, it's fine. It’s fun, you just ramble on and on. It’s cute, honestly. You just think of a thing, and then keep on that train of thought. Then think of something else, and it starts again.”

“Oh hush, it's not cute.”

“Yes it is~”

“Shush your mouth hole Ben. I am not cute.”

He says, stomping his feet slightly, frowning angrily.

“Adorable.”

“Shut up!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(With Vanya, the famous Lesbian having to pretend to be straight) 

****

“Well, I can't say this is expected, Klaus. You don't usually show up unless you need to stay, and isn't this one of the weeks you're at the apartment.”

“... I need a hug, Van…”

“Oh! Of course, come in!”

“Thanks, Vee.”

“I'm guessing Ben forced you to come? Usually you would have suffered in silence.”

“Yup, hit it right on the head. Ben wouldn't have it, not this time.”

“Well, that's how Ben is, now come in.”

“Alrighty.” He had said it in a carefree manner, but he was tense. He didn’t know how Vanya would react, but it would be bad.

As he suspected, he followed after Vanya, closed the door, and hell broke loose.

“So Klaus, what caused this to spike up again- Klaus! What the hell happened to you!”

“Well, you see… You know how I'm sober? Well, I’m not right now, but that’s a whole other story. Anyway, so I was sober, right? Just finished up my little ritual, a failure as always, and wait for Ben. And no, I do not blame you for not coming back Ben, shut your face hole, ‘kay? Whatever, so Ben doesn’t come back, and I start to panic. What if he left for good and all that jazz.”

“Right, okay. That sucks.”

“I know right? But anyway, I start to hear the voice in my head as normal, but it turns into the spirits. The bad ones. They kept yelling, so I ran into my bedroom, only for the door to close. I can’t leave without going through them, which became a lot harder when they became corporeal.”

“Wait, like, they could touch you and stuff?”

“Yup, bad idea when the ghosts want to rip you limb from limb, as it turns out. So, they are having their fun, and I’m spiralling. One thing led to another and, Diego and his cop girlfriend found me passed out on the couch. Took some pain meds that weren’t really pain meds, and now I’m semi-high and emotional as fuck.”

“Christ, Klaus. I mean, I didn’t know what to expect but, damn. I know you don’t want to focus on all of that though, so what happened to cause the need for hugs?”

“Diego’s girlfriend, Eudora, hugged me when they left. It, it was so warm Vee. I haven’t had a hug since, the funeral.”

“Well, come over here then! I’ll get the blankets, you put on a movie?”

“Deal! I’ll see what the hecc you have to offer, my dear Vee.”

“I have quite the selection, you shall find.” The two giggled at the British accent she had forced to say that sentence. Who could blame them? It sounded ridiculous.

“Hmmmm, let’s see what we have here- Ooooh! Megamind! Yessss, that is all I want!”

“I see you have found my most treasured possession! Aside from the shrek films, and my violin. Obviously. Shrek is love, Shrek is life.”

“Indeed, sister mine. Indeed.” He was now forcing the accent, but it sounded a lot better than Vanya’s. Didn’t mean it wasn’t hilarious, though.

“Well, shall we begin, brother mine? We got blankets, I have a ton of chocolate because, duh. And we have Shrek.”

“I think we shall, Vee. Perfect movie night, but we are starting with Megamind.”

“Fair enough, you’ll probably fall asleep though.”

“Maybe so, doesn’t mean you can call me out on that.”

“Whatever, come on, I’ll put it on.”

The movie was put on, and the two cuddled together under the blanket. Klaus felt calm, for the first time in a while, just watching as his sister dropped off as the movie ended. He lowered the volume, and eventually decided to just turn it off. He smiled then, seeing his sister relax. He, once again, began to sing.

_“Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine.”_

This was sung extremely softly, mostly for himself you see, but he knew Vanya would want to hear it too, if she was awake. He could see that Ben enjoyed it though, nodding along happily to the song. This, at this moment in time, was all he needed. No drugs, no alcohol. Just calm relaxing moments with his family. The only that could make it better, would be Diego and Five. Maybe, one day...

**Author's Note:**

> *29th of May update*
> 
> Yeah, I just realised that I put the handler in here. Sorry guys, I forget. I removed that part now.


End file.
